Evolutions List
Striped Egg Baby (001) Teesprout - Baby This adorable baby Pakka Pet is sometimes confused for foliage because of the little sprout on its head. '' Kid '(002) Bitt - Kid''' Bitt is often thought of as a good luck pet. It loves being picked up and carried around, and has a happy and even temperament. * (003) Nello - Kid This puffy pet is 95% air. Despite this, Nello's feet are extremely dense and heavy, helping it stay grounded on even the windiest days Teen (004) Clipper - Teen Bitt's most fashionable evolution, Clipper, is stylish and friendly. Clipper is very competitive and can take almost anything as a challenge. (005) Tanji - Teen This sweet fruit Pakka is so packed with Vitamin C that it never gets sick. Because of this, it's considered one of the easiest pets to care for. Adult (006) Mayonaka - Adult Mayonaka is known as the midnight squirrel Pakka Pet. At night it loves to sneak out and play tricks on unsuspecting neighbor. (007) Piero - Adult This pink pet is thought to bring happiness. Many people attribute the positive force in their lives to a Piero living nearby. (008) Poonai - Adult This puffy pet keeps a green leaf on its head. Some speculate that the leaf actually grows there naturally, as it always is bright, green, and healthy. Spotted Egg Baby (009) Goopu - Baby ' ''Because of his sweet smell, spending too much time around Goopu can often make you crave blueberry jam. Kid '''(010) Yachi - Kid Yachi is full of life and joy. This strange Pakka is believed to be a living form of candy, and is the only known sugar-based life form! (011) Doogong - Kid ' ''This Pakka's bulbous nose obsructs its sight, making it bump into trees. This can actually be a benefit as it often knocks tasty fruit to the ground. Teen '''(012) Burberry - Teen Known as the handsome fruit pet, Burberry is very proud of his hairstyle. He can become offended if not complimented often enough. (013) Britely - Teen Britely are known as cave fairies. It is said that the Britely sometimes help lost travelers find their way out of caverns. (014) Herman - Teen Usually the result of overfeeding or underdisciplining Doogong, Herman is a chubby carefree pet. Herman might not be graceful, but he's full of love. Adult (015) Bimberri - ' “A strong and noble berry pakka pet. Bimberri’s shoulder armor makes it look quite fierce, but it’s actually a very gentle pakka pet. '(016) Tomote - Adult Little is known about this unusual Pakka Pet. It enjoys bouncing and making strange faces. (017) Nekoto - Adult This feline Pakka loves to take it slow, eat fishy snacks, and nap all day. It is the purrrfect companion for any Pakka Pet owner. (018) Gordo - Adult This bulbous plant Pakka Pet is often found sleeping in vegetable gardens. Gordo travel seasonally by floating themselves down the river. He likes to bully other pets. But he always gets bullied by his big yellow head. He has a terrible sense of direction and hates the rain! Checkered egg Baby (019) Boi - Baby This baby Pakka is often cranky and ill-temper because every midnight it goes to the local bar and gets drunk and evil! Kid (020) Chu - Kid On the summer solstice, Chu gather in vast numbers and gaze up at the stars. It is believed that witnessing this will bring you great luck. Unfortunately, you always lock yours inside so they never get a chance to do it. (021) Boba - Kid Boba like to make their homes near ponds and small bodies of water. They can often be found gathering sticks and twigs to use as roofing. They sometimes destroy other creature’s dams because they’re jealous and use it for their own. Teen (022) Ulie - Teen This mouse Pakka has the color and stripes of a bumblebee. This camouflage helps her sneak honey from beehives undetected. She actually ends up eating the bees and she leaves the honey behind. Poor innocent bees. (023) Quokely - Teen This silly duck Pakka wears a cone of paper as a hat. Nobody knows where it gets the paper from, and what mysteries lie beneath it. Many owners have noted that their office papers always disappear mysteriously when this pet is in the house though. (024) Puddy - Teen Nobody is sure where this Pakka Pet originates from. Possibly an alien, Puddy has an unusually squishy face. Adult (025) Chipi - Adult Chipi is famous for its coat of luxurious fur, and cuteness! It brags about itself a lot, people secretly hate her! (026) Modernich - Adult This accessorizing Pakka Pet always knows what looks best. Her taste for style is famous throughout the Pakka Kingdom. However, she's very arrogant and brags about herself a lot. She gets along very well with Chipi. '' '(027) Lambkin - Adult''' A gentle lamb Pakka, Lamkin is always sweet and kind. They are known to form strong emotional bonds with their caretakers. (028) Shokubu - Adult this is one of the most scariest pakka pets you can ever recieve. It’s scary and terrible! Star Egg Baby (029) Frutii - Baby This citrus Pakka Pet has high levels of vitamin C. It is said that just keeping this Pakka near you can help boost your vitamin levels! '' Kid '(030) Sapple - Kid''' In early spring, this dark colored bulb Pakka Pet can be found by digging in loose patches of soil. (031) Kidd - Kid Kidd is playful but doesn't know right from wrong. He is very impressionable so be sure to train him well. Teen (032) Mocki - Teen This monkey Pakka Pet has large cheeks that he uses to hide fruits and nuts while running about playing tricks and games. (033) Fuji - Teen This Pakka likes to settle with its peak protruding from piles of rocks. When frustrated, it lets out a burst of steam from the top of its head. (034) Puffty - Teen Puffty's white color comes from the fluffy seedlings and spores that make his coat. Adult (035) Chika - Adult Though this Pakka looks nice, it is indeed very picky. (036) Hamaro - Adult Hamaro are often seen eating strawberries in the wild. It is believed this is the source of their unusual pink fur. (037) Seeline - Adult This water loving Pakka Pet claps his hands even when he's sad. Bathe him often to keep him wet and happy! (038) Ganseki - Adult This rock Pakka Pet can be found on rarely-traveled mountain passes. They often close their eyes and pose as normal rocks when travelers pass by. Black Pattern Egg Baby (039) Rex - Baby This reptilian infant Pakka Pet is strong willed and fierce. While usually friendly, its bite is known to be worse than its bark. Kid (040) Hazel - Kid While this nut Pakka Pet will never actually sprout, they do enjoy burying themselves in the dirt and sleeping. (041) Robbit - Kid This adventurous amphibian is quite comfortable out of water. He is never seen without his scarf, which is said to be the source of his bravery! Teen (042) Torchi - Teen Legend has it the feathers on Torchi's head were originally flames. The fire cooled when they took residence at the North Pole. (043) Takoon - Teen Takoons are scavenger Pakka Pets that only come out when nobody is looking. It loves to find treats that others have left behind. (044) Bitsaur - Teen ' ''A rowdy dinosaur. Bitsaur(s) tend to be unruly and usually do as they please. They can be very hard to handle for novices. Adult '''(045) Marlie - Adult This very sweet Pakka Pet is always sunny side up. Marlie can be very affectionate and needs a lot of attention. (046) Floret - Adult This floral Pakka Pet has a beautiful flower growing on its head. Scientists believe that its sweet smelling nectar has many undiscovered uses. (047) Rover - Adult ' ''Rover's nose is capable of sniffing out treats up to 2 miles away. This makes him the perfect companion for dessert-finding expeditions. '''(048) Chompasaur - Adult A ferocious prehistoric dino Pakka, Chompasaur's powerful jaws are strong enough to bite through solid steel. Plus Pattern Egg Baby (049) Tamago - Baby This pet is packed with protein. It'll be your friend and partner, just don't mention breakfast around it! Kid (050) Beanchi - Kid This pet lives in a sleeping bag. Its anatomy remains a complete mystery as nothing but its face has ever been seen. (051) Cheema - Kid The descendent of bubble dragons, Cheema are no longer able to blow bubbles but they retain their cute looks and heroic disposition. Teen (052) Geemo - Teen Geemo is like a happy little potato bear. (053) Tonno - Teen Tonno like to play it cool. They spend most of their time sitting in puddles. (054) Kewie - Teen This strange pet can often be found napping by the riverside. It's said that spotting one asleep is good luck, but waking it brings misfortune. Adult (055) Yokatero - Adult This flower Pakka looks so cute. Just don't mention other pretty plants around it! (056) Astro - Adult This planetoid pet has a small ring of debris orbiting it. Despite it’s heavenly body, it won’t be winning any beauty pageants. ' (057) Lembo - Adult ' When life gives you lemons, you get '' ''Lembo! This happy pet tends to make life sweeter. (058) Compy - Adult Compy is a computerized Pakka Pet. It displays its digital emotions on its monitor head. c Mystery (059) Duster - Adult A very dirty pet. Ewww, GROSS! You need to take a bath! yuck... (060) Pud - Adult Known for being the heaviest type of Pakka Pet, Pud's immense weight and size can make it difficult for it to maneuver. (061) Teddy - Adult This rebellious pet does not do as it's told. It will often get into trouble, and loves to break the rules! (062) Kongo - Adult Known as the 'King of the Jungle' Pakka Pet, Kongo's mighty roar can be heard up to a 10 mile radius. (063) Starks - Adult The space explorer Pakka Pet is very curious. In addition to being the smallest adult ever discovered, it's also one of the smartest. (064) Gogato - Adult This proud Pakka Pet is actually quite lazy, even though they boast all day, they rarely accomplish anything. (065) Buburu - Adult Buburu is believed to be a descendent from legendary Bubble Dragons. Buburu thinks of itself as a hero and is always ready for its next quest. (066) Bib-Bob - Adult ' ''Bib-Bob has a huge appitite and is very lazy. It likes to eat several huge meals a day & has been known to fall asleep in the middle of eating! '''(067) Tuffty - Adult A rare evolution of Puffty, Tuffty has grown multiple heads, each with a different point of view. (068) Pewton - Adult This muscular Pakka Pet has tremendous strength. It loves to pose and show off its muscles. (069) Twirly - Adult One of two magic candy Pakka Pets. These rare Pakka Pets can only be achieved by a strict diet of sweets, a Pakka's favourite food. (070) Whirly - Adult One of two magic candy Pakka Pets. These rare Pakka Pets can only be achieved by a strict diet of sweets, a Pakka's favourite food. Category:Pet Evolution